Oh, Look at The Snivellous Snivelling
by Dose Of Disorder
Summary: What happens when Sirius Black, Blood-traitor, finds Severus Snape, Half-blood Dark Arts fanatic, in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom crying? Boy/Boy, SLASH/Yaoi! Hate is welcome, But intelligence is preferred.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

_Mr. Severus Snape,_

_We regret to inform you of an incident involving your mother, Eileen Snape nee Prince, and your father, Tobias Snape. Eileen Snape nee Prince was found in the Sitting room of the Snape home at Spinner's End. When Officer Rowde arrived at the home on the report of an auditory disturbance, he found the corpse face down on the wood floor surrounded by a pool of blood, hands and feet bound together behind her back. Upon further inspection, Officer Rowde noted that her throat had been slit twice, from left to right and from right to left. Upon investigating the rest of the house Tobias Snape was found shot in the right temple gun in hand, having committed suicide after murdering his wife._

_We express our condolences,_

_Cokeworth Police Department._

In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the first floor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape drops to the floor, sobs racking his body. '_I can't believe the bastard killed her and himself, damn coward,_'. That was how Sirius Black found him, curled in fetal position on the tile floor, his whole body quivering with tears of anguish and sorrow. "Oh, look what I found a Snivellus Sniveling.", Sirius' mocking laughter echoed in the bathroom, but Severus did not respond, he made no move to acknowledge Sirius' presence. The lack of response agitated Sirius and he edged closer to the crying boy's body. "What, Got nothing to say Snivelly?"

* * *

I don't if I'm going to continue this... We Will See... 0 0


	2. Chapter 2

The first part is just the last chapter because I cut it off at a weird spot.

Annabeth Volturi: Life's rough :P

Neko-x: I like your user XD I plan to finish.

Trolljan: Thank you! :D

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Mr. Severus Snape,

We regret to inform you of an incident involving your mother, Eileen Snape nee Prince, and your father, Tobias Snape. Eileen Snape nee Prince was found in the Sitting room of the Snape home at Spinner's End. When Officer Rowde arrived at the home on the report of an auditory disturbance, he found the corpse face down on the wood floor surrounded by a pool of blood, hands and feet bound together behind her back. Upon further inspection, Officer Rowde noted that her throat had been slit twice, from left to right and from right to left. Upon investigating the rest of the house Tobias Snape was found shot in the right temple gun in hand, having committed suicide after murdering his wife.

We express our condolences,

Cokeworth Police Department.

In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the first floor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape drops to the floor, sobs racking his body. 'I can't believe the bastard killed her and himself, damn coward'. That was how Sirius Black found him, curled in fetal position on the tile floor, his whole body quivering with tears of anguish and sorrow. "Oh, look what I found, a Snivellus Sniveling.", Sirius' mocking laughter echoed in the bathroom but Severus did not respond, he made no move to acknowledge Sirius' presence. The lack of response agitated Sirius and he edged closer to the crying boy's body. "What, got nothing to say Snivelly?"

Severus looked up at him and started crying harder, muttering between sobs. "What are you crying 'bout Snape, and stop mumbling!" Sirius being a member of 'The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black', not only got the handsome aristocratic features, but also got the famed short temper of his mother. "WhatdidIdotoyou?" Snape spat at Sirius, who was getting increasingly frustrated at Severus's murmuring, picked Snape up by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. (A/N: How cliché.)

'Ouch', Severus couldn't prevent the wince as his back collided with the wall, but looked down to try and hide his face in his hair. Sirius saw this as a challenge and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. "Why ya crying Snape? Even old Moldy-wart didn't want a pathetic half-blood like you in his circle? Hmm, guess you'll have to go home and snivel to your mom?", everything went quiet. "Snape?" *silence* "C'mon Snape, it's no fun it you don't fight back!", "What? What did I EVER do to YOU?!" Sirius recoiled in shock at the violent question. Severus slumped to the ground hiding his face between his knees. "What did I do, that made you hate me so much? What gave you the right to shove me down, torment me daily, and try to KILL ME?!", Severus' voice was muffled by his legs, but to Sirius it was more clear than ever before. "Snape, I... I..ugh," Sirius dropped to the floor in front of Severus, and saw something under his shoe. He pulled the letter out, but before he could turn it over it was snatched up by Severus who had stood up while Sirius was fiddling with the letter. Snape walked straight for the door, but Sirius, the ever curious, had other plans.


End file.
